


baby.

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [3]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Daddy Kink, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Top Mark Fischbach, jealous Mark Fischbach, shy ethan nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: mark gets jealous and shows his omega who he belongs toHheeheheh its a request
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from sobertsosara! Pretty hot, right?

From sorbetsosara

jealous alpha mark and shy omega Ethan 👀👀 (maybe some daddy kink too??)

I’m just gonna jump straight into that shit, and I hope I fulfill this pretty hot idea :) I never really was into the alpha and omega world. So Things still might not be correct :(

I decided that Tyler would also be an Alpha just to rile mark up more. 

-

“M-Mark… c’mon… it’s Tyler. He just wanted to try my food-“

“Bullshit,” Mark mumbled, so ready to pound this boy into the wall. 

“I could see every Alpha there looking at you like you were a _meal.”_ Just to fill his point, he licked at ethans lips, seeing how the boy bashfully couldn’t keep eye contact. 

“And they don’t get to look at you like that, so, do you remember what happens when you don’t show them you’re mine?” 

The possessiveness was dripping from the Alpha’s words, Ethan squirming up against his body, too shy to look into his eyes. 

“Do you remember?” Mark sharply asked again, laying a medium closed handed slap onto ethans ass. At this, the boy squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Y-yes!”

The pheromones in the air were enough for anyone to smell the tension, and he was sure plenty of Alphas would smell the sex from outside this bathroom door. 

“Turn around, doll.”

“I don’t want them to hear me, mark-!!” He squeaked. Ethans face burned more by the second, especially at the idea of having sex in a one-stall bathroom at a gay bar!

“Don’t call me mark. You know my name, don’t you, doll?”

And just for this, Ethan felt ashamed but liking the way that the self-punishment seeped into his brain. 

“It’s d-daddy… I’m sorry-“

The Omegas words were cut short, feeling Mark's rough hands harshly turn around to push his front side into the linoleum tile. His Alphas scent was so strong he was sure he’d faint at this rate. Mark didn’t seem to care about the sound though, he just quickly pulled both of their pants down before huskily telling Ethan to stand in front of the mirror. 

“Go over there, baby.” But it was anything like a soft demand. 

It sounded dangerous, and the Alpha had to control himself not to ram into Ethan right then and there as the boy’s pheromones increased by tenfold. Even though the boys’ scent had started to calm the bigger male, he was still just as eager and a bit angry enough to take the omega, right here, right now. 

“Look at that body.” 

Mark teased at ethans hole, and even as both their boxers were shed, Ethan felt it wasn’t enough friction. 

He didn’t get to say anything, because mark canted his hips towards his Alpha’s leaking dick, so ready to relentlessly prep him. 

So he began, not warning as he pushed ethan so far foward the boy had to hold onto the front of the sink, and stuck two fingers in. Taking no time to adjust especially, Mark started to thrust them in and out harshly. 

“SLo-ow d-down, daddy. Ple… please..”

“Not a chance, baby.”

He slapped the Omegas ass for good measure, to remind him of who the hell was in charge. Who told who what to do. 

Nevertheless the pain, Ethan whined out into the sting, his brain turning to complete putty at the hard thrust of Marks thick and masculine fingers, pummeling his insides. He couldn’t help but let a loud moan rip through their quiet whines and groans. 

Soon enough mark deemed Ethan prepped enough, just sticking his hot and pulsing cock into ethans ass while harshly thrusting in and out. 

The smaller boy could barely breathe from how hard he was being used, looking at their naked body’s in the mirror. He could see his dick dangling faintly, definitely could see mark pounding into him from the back. 

It was almost too much bliss to watch his Alpha use him like a fuck toy, watching marks hand trail from his back to his neck to straighten his head slightly. What he didn’t expect though, was ethan to turn around and keep eye contact with him. 

“Keep talking to me, baby.” Mark grunted out, feeling a shiver run through his boys body. 

Yet ethan couldn’t, scared his mouth would run off before his mind. 

“I said, _speak,_ Ethan.”

Yet again, there was a harsh slap onto his ass, and he thrusted in deeper than before- which was surprising because he was pretty deeply seated in the Omega. He knew Ethan had probably enjoyed this, but his shyness was too much to keep him from letting go. 

So Mark made it his mission to make that happen. 

He stopped thrusting, and immediately got a low whine from ethan. 

“You gotta speak to me, pet.” And the Alpha lightly ran a finger through ethans hair. 

The boy once again didn’t, instead just tried fucking himself into his alphas cock, lightly letting out whines. 

“I- cant spe-speak…”

“You just did.”

“But it was s-so good, daddy.”

He saw Ethan arch his back when Mark drove into him softly. 

“fuck…” Ethan whimpered out, already starting to cry from want. 

“Please, daddy… please- fuck me…”

The smaller boy cried out, getting way too frustrated by the way that mark was just dragging his dick at a really slow pace. His skin was buzzing, ready to fall off. And he was so intoxicated by his Alphas strong and woody scent. 

Mark decided he liked ethans idea better, harshly pushing in and out of him and hearing the way it took ethan by suprise. He knew he hadn’t hit his prostate yet, but he was just shy of it. 

And then, and _then,_ Ethan whorishly moaned up into the ceiling once Mark hit _that_ spot, coming down hard from what he’d just done. 

But, it wasn’t over, because mark completely obliterated that spot, fucking the omega in front of him senseless untill he could look in the mirror and see ethans eyes rolling back every time he thrusted. Their breathing was hot and heavy in the small confined bathroom, the slap of skin on skin prominently echoing throughout. 

The boys whole body was trembling as their body’s rocked, and he was sure if he put his hand on his lower abdomen, he’d _feel_ just what was inside of him. 

Mark was set intently on hearing Ethan lose himself, to which the boy did. 

Cursing, whimpering, and his high pitches moans filled the bathroom, sending mark closer to the edge each second. 

“So perfect, i see why they all want you, baby..”

“Fuck-“ Ethan shivered

“ ‘m yours…” he panted out, still whining and moaning while looking at himself in the mirror being ruthlessly fucked. 

-

When Ethan fixed his hair enough to look _okay,_ he turned to mark who had been done minutes ago, but was just staring. 

Mark walked over, wrapping a hand around ethans waist. 

“When we go out there, I need a fucking drink.” Ethan sighed, smiling slightly. 

“You deserve one, babe.”

So they made their way out, Mark totally not giving any shits if anyone had looked at them because they heard. His Omega looked like the definition of fucked out bliss, and he smelled like his Alpha. 

They sat down back where tyler was, and Tyler just groaned from his seat behind Ethan, smiling slightly while moving farther away,

“God, you smell like _mark.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to talk about anything writing/the fandoms I’m in, then you can catch me on my Twitter @milanislena
> 
> Or my instagram @milanislena 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated:)))


End file.
